Crimson Eyes
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: Lady Akhisane's take on the betrayl of Vaati. Translated from the original Spanish fanfiction oneshot, into English.


**No conclusion was reached, cost me weeks to finish.** I've realized something: never put the disclaimer in my work! What a shame.

Disclaimer (and is written right?): The characters, places and other elements of The Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, are owned by Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. Midna Hytwilian does not own this story, Lady Akhisane does. Midna Hytwilian has translated the original Spanish oneshot into English with Google Chrome.

Midna Hytwilian: This story was so amazing and only had 5 reviews, because it was in Spanish-I presume this is the reason-and not many people are going to look up a Spanish Vaati fanfic. After reading it, I thought, 'hey, what if someone translated it to English so everyone could read it?' So, I asked Lady Akhisane if she would give me the heads up and she was glad to say yes. ^_^ Here is the amazing oneshot, "Crimson Eyes", in English. Please PM Lady Akhisane-in Spanish-the review you leave on here. I am not the original author and therefore, I should only get the credit of translating it with Google Chrome.

Lady Akhisane: I hope this is enough.

**Crimson eyes.**

Ran. He ran for his life. The freezing wind, the heavy drops on the ground rushed, and he was running for his life. Rain: one of the worst calamities that could happen to him and his family. He traversed the grass, huddled under a sheet-like item, as the storm surprised him and gave him no time to seek a better shield. Once or twice he felt a heavy stream of water falling on his head, wounding him deeply and slowly disrupting the fragile green leaf that barely protected him. Soon the water began to rise up to his ankles. He dodged liquid bullets that were fired from the angry sky, jumped over rocks and branches, stumbled and slipped many times, but managed to get home safely before losing all his energy.

He barely had strength to fight the currents so that he could close the door. The icy wind and water rushed into the walls that protected it. But he was safely inside his home. He dived to the floor, breathing hard in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. Despite his efforts, he was soaked from head to toe with aching bones and feeling his heart frozen.

"Vaati," his mentor ran to relieve the poor lad. "I told you not to go out there, but look what happened to you! You seem to have hit the bugs." He sounded very concerned by the high pitch of his voice. He helped him to his feet and led him toward a small fireplace.

"Sit next to the heat," said the elder, then hurried from the room.

He was exhausted, he was sick, but mostly he was hurt. Beyond the trembling of his bones and muscle cramps, the eldest of his pain was his spirit. The flames reflecting in his red eyes caused a sparkle in them. The fire was able to calm the agitation of his body. The old minish returned with a green blanket and placed it on top of him.

"Foolish boy," the elder suddenly sounded annoyed, "How many times must you have to be on the brink of death before you are taught?"

Vaati did not want to face him, he could not confront him after returning and disobeying. But he was sure that this time it would: that he wished so fervently. The fact that his teacher had forbidden it made it even more desirable.

"So you're not going to talk?" Asked the old man, after seeing him for a while looking at the floor, breathing slower and slower. "Never mind, at least I know where you went."

The young man said nothing. He looked again at the fire with his eyes red as rubies.

"I wanted to go with Galki to give me a bit of essence. You said you needed to prepare a new potion. I just went for it, really."

His sight was on fire, and he could be heard as a little shy. His hair, still violets, slipped on his clothes. He pulled the blanket over his master. He noticed right away the color. He resented that color. Everything in his world was that color, he saw that color every day on the grass around his village, in the leaves of tall trees whose tops were lost to sight in the large leaves floating in the lakes that separated his world from the rest the forest. Even his teacher wore that color. All his neighbors wore that color in nature. Instead he looked different from the rest. He looked different from others, Minish murmured as he passed. Had he not endured these people enough? So many punishements he had to endure!

"I'm very old, Vaati, and no fool. Do not think you can fool me with that story. I know you were at the Tomb of the Wood, as usual."

The minish shook his cane while lecturing to his apprentice.

"But I see that scolding and prohibitions can not teach you. I have to take more drastic measures."

"Why can I not get in that place, anyway? "Vaati questioned, his fists clenched between the blanket that covered. "Is it because "it" is hidden inside?"

"There's nothing special about this place, I have repeated many times. What you find when you go there are dangerous beasts."

"You do not let me explore the Tomb of the Forest, you do not let me leave the forest to meet humans," he complained.

"Again with that topic. When it is time, Vaati. And yet I've taught everything you need to know," the old man went to another room, which was separated by curtains.

"Have I not been your apprentice for enough time?" Vaati stood up, throwing the blanket on the floor, and followed his master.

In that room were all of Ezlo's old belongings, all his interesting creations. The old man was the only renowned sage and the most experienced of the whole village and had devoted much of his life to the creation of enchanted artifacts. Outside the window, the rain appreciated his bluntness.

"Not enough to be a good magician."

"Give me some credit!" Called Vaati, yet retaining a degree of caution when addressing his master, as he felt the cold leavehis body through the burning of his womb. "There comes a time in which a student must continue alone. I travel the world of humans, and soon I will have the opportunity. You might learn something from them, I know many also practice the magic arts."

"What a boy, so stubborn! Always so impatient, wanting to rush things. When the time comes, you'll leave your home and see everyone you want. But now you're under my supervision, " he went to the window.

Outside everything was becoming calm. The drops did not fall hard and winds became less inveighed against the walls.

While the storm disappeared overseas, inside of Vaati it created a fierce storm. All for something that had caught his attention from the moment he walked into the room. A golden mantle that was on a table. But the mantle was not what caught his attention, but what was underneath. He did not know what it was, but he could imagine it was pretty good. Usually he served as assistant to Ezlo while working on some of his magic inventions. However, there were few times when he kept his projects secret. If that were the case, they would be something very powerful...and dangerous. The kind of things that attracted him.

He cast a glance at the old man. He was busy describing the situation outside. It was a good opportunity to take a small look, if done with caution and speed. He went as fast as he could, which really was not much, taking care not to make noise. He was very close. He put his hands on the table and looked again toward the window.

"...To withstand these storms. Mother Nature is not fine with us, I say. The minish are lucky..."

The old man was watching the outdoor conditions. Vaati put a trembling hand on the bright cloth and lifted with care. He felt as his body trembled, while around him everything seemed to be shaking. At that moment he realized that the earth was really shaking, objects fell from shelves, the bottles with potions spilling on the tables, it was difficult to distinguish things when everything was moving and then his eyes began to cloud. His hand was warm, and the feeling did not stop there, it spread throughout his body. His worst thoughts disturbed him at that time. He could not hear anything but their beats, strong, fast and painful. He wanted to run and hide but could not, his hand was stuck in whatever was under the mantle. The world was collapsing around him, and then...

"Hey, not so fast," Ezlo's hand held the boy's. He had managed to detach the veil.

Vaati looked at him dumbfounded. He still felt his heart beating madly. He needed to breathe deeply and his breathing could not be contained, its barely audible exhalations, waited for the throbbing beat of his heart ceased.

"Ma-master?"

"This is not for you, do not touch it, do you hear me...? But what happened to you? You got a face that would frighten anyone. Security should be that you caught a cold and a devuélvete. Go sit by the fireplace and take something warm.

"But is that ..." Vaati could barely form words while pointing at the mysterious object.

"Forget that, nothing happened here. And you'd better leave it alone."

He pushed him back into the room. There he sat on the floor before the fire, watching his hands carefully. His teacher acted as if nothing had happened. Having caused a phenomenon of such magnitude should have gotten him the beating of his life. It was very strange and yet, he wanted to feel it again. He needed to feel the strange force through his body. His gaze drifted to his teacher, Ezlo was leaving the next room and was not using his cane, and looking at the bottom of a jar.

"I come to aid that really'd essentially gone. There is no potion. Only you will not heal. But if I have nothing," He managed to say before he coughed so strong it could well have a lung removed. "I'd better get running before you hit fever." He left the jar on a table, and went on with his cane. Before leaving for the front, he told his apprentice. "I find you not taking things that are not meant to be," He went.

For a moment, Vaati did not know how to react. He stood staring at the door. Not long too after did he start feeling that a force called him from the other side. He stood up and walked steadily into the other room. He stood at the table and felt the tremor in his body. He touched the veil and was taken to another dimension, where the walls and the ground rumbled and his vision dimmed. He was afraid and that attracted him the most. Finally, he knew what was behind the mantle. It launched into the air. Then fell slowly.

On a velvet cushion lay a pointed hat of bright red, adorned simply with a precious gem in the front. Having it in his hands, it was like taking a burning coal. His body burned with no explanation. The burning was nice enough. He was losing control of his body. He was not Vaati who ruled. Or, so he thought, because something could not explain what would compel him to place it over his head.

All around was trembling and cracking walls, letting in blinding rays of light. The floor was opening up, letting out the shadows of the world of darkness. His head was on fire, the cap was on it. The gem shone with an intensity that his eyes hurt and the flames spread throughout his body. From his mouth came a piercing scream that grew the size of those calamities. The floor was completely collapsed and he fell into a black abyss. If anyone could witness, had seen a flare falling endlessly in the midst of a world without color, without goodness and lifeless. The pain would not let him open his eyes. Soon he had the strength to scream. A new glow emerged from the background. He fell to his knees.

The walls, floor and all that was known was in place. He was on all fours, looking stunned, the cloth of gold that lay crumpled on the floor. He was not agitated, not at all. He was calm as he had never been in his life. He could not hear or feel his heart beating furiously. Only his breathing, soft and slow, because everything was suspiciously quiet. He looked at the window and saw the clouds darkened more and more. He raised his head and knelt. He closed his eyes briefly. Everything that had happened...was not possible. He had witnessed everything, he knew it was true. Only he knew, without any explanation. There was silence in the room. Without any warning, a long flashof lightening went across the sky and straight to the ground, and a second later he heard as if the gods were angry with the creatures that inhabited the world. The thunder did put its hands to his head, his eyes closed tightly. He realized that even wearing a hat, he had no intent to deprive. He stood up. Another flash of lightning split the clouds. Now he was free, he had everything he needed, he knew what he needed to know. The hat was a source of exceptional power.

"My wishes will come true," he said so himself. "With all the possibilities that are within my reach."

A growing energy pervading, he was certain that nobody could stop it now.

The door flew open. He could hear the rain. Ezlo closed it fast, with difficulty since the wind was pushing the door. Drenched from head to foot, and severely fatigued, was to make a clay pot on the table. He had not noticed the strangeness of the presence of Vaati.

"Ah! The years have done me bad. It is not healthy for me to leave under these conditions. But I could bring scents to...Ah!"

He made it impossible to continue. His frail body was not as strong as in his youth.

"Now you will take a big gulp. Better to be safe rather than endure a cold. And..."

At last he noticed that Vaati was standing before him, with the cap on his head. His expression was colder than usual.

"Why did you put that hat on? I asked you not to touch it! Oh, how do I deal with you, brat! You're lucky. If my bones were not so stiff..."

Ezlo was ready to remove the cap of the head, but Vaati grabbed his hand before touching.

"I think not ... I will not follow your orders, never again."

"What's wrong, Vaati?" He did not know that his eyes may have left the ice, but for an experienced sage and wise as he was, it was not hard to overcome these fears "Vaati! That cap has qualities you do not need! Return it before you commit insane deeds."

Under crimson eyes, his mouth twisted into a mischievous smile. He let out a chuckle malevolently.

"Elder, you can not do anything to stop me! Who would have known that today would be the day when the student surpasses the teacher?"

The laughter continued, only to humiliate the old wizard. Ezlo broke away from his clutches and made him take a step back, threatening him with his staff.

"That object you wear on your head has an end, Vaati. Its power is greater than you think and can trigger a series of disasters if you insist on using it for your benefits."

Vaati laughed.

"I never understood the appreciation that humans have. They think they rule the world, but I..."

"How do you know these things? It's the cap, right?"

"I've always judged by my evil deeds. Because I do not act as I should. Humans you like so much do bad things all the time, and even to help. Instead, you had me eating from your hand all the time. Not anymore."

"You're very wrong Vaati," said his teacher, looking sadly.

"I pity you. You'll be begging for mercy."

The door swung open again, then ran out last Vaati. The heavy drops fell with full force, the grass turned to flood. But he stopped, and sprinted, not caring that the rain would hurt. In the doorway appeared a small thing, green and wrinkled, crawling on the floor.

"Come back, boy! You have no idea what you've done!" Were the claims that emerged from his beak. He just stood there. No body or face. The enchantment that launched Vaati on him had become something that was not human, nor minish, not even a child.

Vaati ran up the path that connected the village to the forest. The lake water had overflowed, leaves floated near him, no way to reach the other side. He could not be defeated. Now he could help. Something inside him was growing. But it did not change. He remained calm as he felt himself come off the ground and felt his body full of power. As if lightning had pointed at his head, a stream ran through every part of his being. He closed his eyes, he wanted everything to become dark. There was only silence. Floating in the middle of nowhere, another crash took him out of that tranquility.

He went face first to the earth. He managed to sit down to absorb what was happening. The first thing he found was a small pond where floating leaves drifted along in any order. And second, a set of useless objects: vases, barrels, shoes and strange things scattered on the floor, at least so it seemed to him, before realizing. That took him by surprise and drove him back a little frightened and confused. Was it his imagination or did he feel heavier? His legs also seemed somewhat more resistant. The hair plastered to his face slipped, and his eyelashes were wet. The rain did not stop. He could see in his hands, small drops and refreshing, not heavy and deadly drops, but drops that tickled. He lay on the pond and stared at his reflection. His eyes remained the same red, but they had no mass form, and did not look the same. Who smiled back was a different Vaati. As soon as he could, he stopped, took a last look at his home and jumped into the deep forest.

Ezlo was stunned, scared, and also sad. The last thing he saw was the silhouette of the giant Vaati, looking with hatred towards him.

* * *

Midna Hytwilian: I hope that was translated properly. A few of the things I could not comprehend at all and I cut out a bit. See, this is why you people should go learn Spanish and read the original. XD My personal favorite part out of Crimson Eyes is the part where Vaati finds himself in his Hylian form. It gives me chills and I just LOVE the way it's described. Rememeber to go to the original author and send her your reviews!!!!!

Disclaimer: I repeat, I do not own this story.


End file.
